Boresight devices facilitate the alignment of a barrel of a firearm to a sighting device, or “boresighting” the firearm. Boresighting is typically used to provide efficient zeroing (or sighting in) of a firearm, which consists of aligning the point of impact of a bullet with a point of aim of a sighting device.
The trajectory of a bullet from a firearm may generally depend on a variety of factors such as, but not limited to, firearm type, bullet caliber, bullet speed, target distance, wind direction, and wind speed. Zeroing may typically include firing one or more rounds of ammunition at a target and aligning the sighting device to the point of impact. If the sighting device is far from alignment, multiple zeroing iterations may be required. However, this process may be time-consuming and waste costly ammunition.
Boresight devices may provide efficient zeroing by providing an initial alignment of the sighting device to the barrel. For example, a boresight device may typically be used to align the barrel to a sighting device for a target at a selected distance (e.g., 25 meters) at which a bullet trajectory may approximate a straight line from the barrel to the target. A user may then further refine the sighting alignment to zero the firearm at any distance to account for deviations of the bullet trajectory.
However, typical boresight devices may be cumbersome, inaccurate, difficult to align, and/or may suffer from limited battery life. It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods for improved boresighting.